Seeing Through Stars
by BookWorm1511
Summary: Mary Darling is flown into an adventure she will never forget with the infanite Peter Pan. They have plans to defeat Captain Hook, but plans to not always go the way you want them to. Hook has plans of his own and will stop at nothing to put them into action. Peter will also stop at nothing to defeat him and save his 'one and only' but not without some unexpectedf help. PeterXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Mary Ann Darling, get your butt in my car right now or you will be late for your archery lessons!"

"Ugh, yes mom I know I just need to find my lucky arrow! We are having a competition to see who's in what class." I scolded myself. My arrows were in the attic were I left them last time. I bounded up the stairs.

"Honey, let's go. We don't have all day." She yelled from the front door ready to leave the word I said 'Found them!'. Can that woman ever stop worrying!? We have 15 minutes and it only takes us 7 minutes exactly to get there. We are most certainly not late.

"Mom my arrows are in the attic I'll just be a second. Oh and we won't be late!"

"_Sigh_ okay."

"Now," I said to myself," where are my arrows. I know I put them somewhere… _ouch_! Stupid book fell on my head!" Hmm… _Peter Pan_. My mom used to read this to me as a child before I would go to bed. Peter Pan and Captain Hook, worlds' greatest enemies. I shook my head. I need to focus on finding my arrows otherwise mom will have a fit in the car. So I kept searching. Sure enough I found them under the old lamp cover from my grandma.

"Mom, I found them, I'll meet you in the..." _Slam!_ in just a second my mom will honk the horn... or not. _Beep Beep!_ I'm never wrong on that one!


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home I ran to my bedroom, put away my bow and arrows then ran up the stairs leading to the attic. I was looking for a bunch of books that would keep me busy over summer. It was sort of like my ritual you could say. I say the pile of books in the back corner and grabbed a bunch. As I was leaving I remembered the book that fell on my head this morning. I quickly dropped the other books off on my bed and ran back up to get it. As I walked up the last step a light flew across the room and out the window. I ran over to investigate.

"Hmmmm... what in sam's heck was that?" I wondered aloud. I turned around only to become face to face with a boy clad in green smiling down at me. I say down 'cause he floating in mid air! I backpeddled into a shelf and had an old vase fall and break on my head. The boy rushed, or should I say flew, over and then I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I quickly sat up in my bed, which was a very bad idea because it resulted in me getting a splitting headache.

"How'd I get in here? Wasn't I in the attic?" I quietly pondered over this thought and came to the conclusion that I must have been really tired after my archery lessons and have grabbed some books before I took a nap. But tthat still didn't explain why I had a headache. Deciding not to make my head hurt worse over the matter I got up slowly this time and went to the bathroom to grab a Tylenol. I looked in the mirror and saw a giant goose egg on my forehead. _Wow... I must have hit my head on something. Something hard, really hard._ When I got back to my grey and purple room, I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:45. My parents would be leaving soon for the party they we asked to go to tonight. I sat up and walked down stairs still in my thoughts when I bumped into my dad at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oops sorry Dad, I didn't see you there."

"That's okay darling, we are leaving in about 20 minutes and we'll be back at midnight." He said as he ran up stairs into their room no doubt to finish getting ready.

* * *

***20 minutes later***

* * *

"Goodbye Dad, Goodbye Mum. I hope you have a great time at your party." I hugged and kissed them both goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetheart, we won't be gone long. Remember don't open the door unless-" Started my mom.

"-unless I know who they are, yes mom I know. Now have a great time and get out of here." I said with a grin. We said goodbye one last time before they left.

"Ahhh yes! Finaly they left. I get the house to myself for a couple of hours." I ran upstairs to get some books. Yes that's what I do my spare time, I read. I grabbed about 3 books and ran to the attic to sit in my favourite spot in the whole house... the window seat. It used to be an old nursery, but we didn't need one so we made it our attic instead. It was very cozy with a grey blue fuzzy blanket, tons of pillows to curl up in and a great view of the London bridge. Perfect place for reading don't you think? A couple of chapters reading later, I had a weird feeling inside my stomach. You know how when you have a bad feeling or your nervous and you get that feeling right in the pit of your stomach? Well I had that and I didn't like it one bit. I tried to ignore it and it eventually went away, only to come back again when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and crept to the door and looked through the peep hole. I saw two police officers standing there. I unlocked the door and said Hello.

"Hello ma'am how is your evening today?" One inquired.

"Fine thanks." I said a bit nervous.

"You are probably wondering why we are here at such a late hour?" I nodded,"Well we are sorry to inform you that you parents have passed away in a traffic accident only moments ago." I stared at them horror-struck. I suddenly couldn't breathe. My parents were dead and nothing could bring them back.


	3. Up For Adoption

Heyy :) Just wanted to let ya'll know that i have decided that this story will now be up for adoption. Unfortunatly i have decided this cuz i want to start fresh with this account without deleteing it. Somw people like my stories so thats why im not deleting them. Please forgive me and PM me about the adoption! Thank you.

PS. My other story is up for adoption too. PM again about it! :)


End file.
